Herald
real name:oliver roe age:13 appearance personality When oliver isn't under control of the ring he is a relatively peaceful person. Before he had his mental break down he was a polite and intelligent person and he would have gone back that way had the ring not taking control. He now is distressed and lost. Their is still some hope for him thow as he does have regrets about the things he does as Herald. When he is Herald,his personality changes. He becomes a sadistic killer,who doesn't hesitate to run his own side threw with his Scythe when it suits him. But the truth is that there is no one on his side. He is determined to make earth the home of the undead and no one can reason with him. history Herald was born as oliver roe on the alternate earth were the cosmic entity representing death in this would decided to take back earth(named earth z). While he himself couldn't come in to the physical world,he could send small things there. He created weapons that would give the user some of his power. He created all sorts of weapons and began to send them to the physical world. Their were belts,amulets,jems and stones all came out. They would land somewhere and the first person to touch them would come under the control of death. People who touched these weapons gained the ability to raise the dead,but only in the form of zombies that they could control. As his forces began to take over more of earth he decided that he needed someone who was truly devoted to his side to destroy the surviving humans. He searched the remaining humans,for one he could use. Their he found a boy named oliver,who was having a mental breakdown. He had had enough of all of the zombies and would do anything to have it over. Death appeared to him in a vision,telling him that he could end it all. All he had to do was go to a specific place which death told him. Oliver went and found a ring their. He picked it up. Death was watching closely,making sure that he put it on and when he did death took complete control of his body. He became Herald,a body that death could take control of by activating the ring. When it was activated he gained the power to raise the dead(but only as zombies),fly and more. He gained these powers from control of the anti-life force. At first oliver tried to fight the control of the ring. He had some success,but it took so much energy that he gave in to death. When death took control of him he began to take more and more of the earth. When death was controlling him he could still see everything that he was doing. He murdered millions of people and created zombies which would kill billions. When death let him go for the first time he tried to kill himself,but death would not allow him in to the after life. Over the next couple of years Herald eliminated the rest of the human race. ''' '''He lived as the only human on earth, trying to unlock the secrets of the anti-life force. He wandered the earth. The zombies left him alone and he didn't want anything to do with them. Then one day he found a breach in space time. Traveling threw it he found a new earth for death to take. He learnt that there were once heroes on this earth,but they had all retired by now. He felt death take control. In his last moments before death took control he wondered if new heroes would arise to save this earth. powers When oliver becomes Herald he gains the ability to control the anti-life force which gives him the powers of: 1:Flight:he can create a gravity bubble around himself. The gravity bubble can also be used on other people,trapping them in zero gravity. 2:zombie creation:Herald can reanimate bodys,making up to millions of them his puppets. They are weaker and less intelligent than normal humans and he must have bodys to make them from. While they don't have to be human body's it is harder to control when their is a mixture of types of corpse. They work with a hive mind,with oliver seeing all that they see and being in control of them in a swarm. Because of this,if he is killed,they turn back it too dead bodys. The more of them that he has under his control,the more powerful he gets. ' '''3:Space time warping: he can create rips in spacetime,which let him teleport. The full extent of the power is unknown,but all he can use it for is teleporting between dimensions. He can also teleport to the realm of the dead,limbo and purgatory. ' '4:Scythe summoning:oliver can bring him self her Scythe. It takes the souls of people he kills. This prevents them from going to heaven or hell,trapping them in what he calls “Scythe limbo.” he can let the people if he wants. Some people have been known to escape,but they are then trapped as ghosts in the real world. He can also shoot out anti-life force blasts and is a very skilled fighter with it. ' '''Illusion casting: the illusions that he creates are people that the target has lost. He looks in to their hearts and can create them to inflict emotional damage. They any manly based around tragic or inportant deaths that the person has had but any person that they have lost can be used. He can also make himself look like the person. While it can also be a person the target fears of losing,he can’t create other Illusion(e.g,snakes,spider,enclosed spaces) 'While he gains these powers he also gives up control of his body to death. Their have been times when he has been able to resit control,but he doesn't try anymore. '